Leaves In The Breeze
by Princess Caveia1234
Summary: All Oona wanted from her boyfriend was for him to acknowledge her as his girlfriend. She never gave up her faith in him until her friends began to tell her he just isn't for her. But there is someone better for her. 3


I cleared my throat and sat down on the couch. "Here's what you missed for the past weeks."

Where to begin? I can't describe how happy I am to have a great guy in my life. Us girls rarely find The One to spend their lives together with. Without a struggle. Without heartbreaks. Without flaws. Still, during the start of our relationship, I was a little iffy about pouring out all my love to him in case he was another dud but now, I wish I could rip out my heart and hand it to him- if I didn't need it to breathe of course.

I met this wonderful man in my life at the park. You have no idea how many relationships start there, but its what happened and I'm glad it did. I will never forget that bittersweet rainy day. I obviously was a college student at the time when my so-called boyfriend told me to meet him at the park; located right next to the University. It was raining cats and dogs at the time, but I sat on the bench, waiting for him.

'When are you coming?' I texted him two hours later after being tired of sitting in the rain.

Back at the campus, he was laughing with his friends. "Guys she's still at the park! Can you believe this girl?"he laughed.

"Tell her you'll be there soon. Let's see how long it takes her to realize your not gonna be there." his friend snickered.

His roommate sighed at the loud roar of laughter. "You guys kept me up all night. Can you all be quiet for at least ten minutes please? I have a big test tom-" My boyfriend snatched his work away from him then tossed it out the window, getting it soaked by the rain as it floated down.

"Why don't you study somewhere else, nerd!" he said to him then proceeded to text me his lies and I foolishly continued my stay at the damp park. A biker rode by splashing a large wave of mud at me, unaware of his accident.

At this point I should be going home right? Wrong. I didn't move a muscle from this spot. Suddenly random papers landed on top of me. I didn't know where they came from and being stuck in the rain made me aggravated, so push them into the mud gathered in the grass and threw my foot at it.

"Oh no!" the man shrieked as he raced toward his fallen homework.

I felt my stomach knotting up inside with guilt. I quickly got the idea this may have been his. He collected his papers from the ground and placed them in pile, neatly. Once he finished gathering everything off the mud he sat down on the bench next to me.

"This took me over a week to almost complete." he said to me. I didn't respond. I just stared at him apologetically as he looked at his ruined work. "What are you doing out here anyways? It's raining." I rolled my eyes and looked at elsewhere.

"My boyfriend will be here in any minute." I eventually answered.

"How long were you out here?"

I checked my watch and winced when I saw that it now has been three hours since I've been waiting. "A few hours. He's just running a little late."

"Yikes. A few hours." he said hovering his umbrella over my head, keeping me dry from the rain. As for his body heat, it's keeping me warm. "I think you should wait inside the building. Come, I'll walk you there." We both stood at the same time and went back to the campus.

While inside the building, I saw my boyfriend running in the hallway with his friends. Laughing, having fun without me, but most importantly he's here and not walking out the door! I crossed my arms and cleared my throat. "You'll be at the park soon, huh?" I said, disgruntled.

"Uh... you see-"

"Save it. I'm going to bed. Goodnight." I said, neglecting to thank the guy who helped brought me in here, and sped to my room. I jumped on my bed and sighed loudly.

"Looks like someone got stood up by her boyfriend- again!" Deema, my roommate, exclaimed then laughed.

My second roommate, Molly elbowed her and pointed at me. "Don't be rude. Oona, do you want to talk about it?"she asked.

"What's there to talk about? You heard Deema. It's pretty much self-explainatory. I just wanna sleep now." I said, covering my face with my pillow.

"I didn't mean to laugh. We usually make fun of stuff like this because y'know boys will be boys."

"Well it's not funny this time! He had me sitting in the rain for hours! He kept saying he was going to be there and... and... ACHOO!" I sneezed loudly then coughed after that. "He was in he building the whole time!"

"Rude! Of my boyfriend ever did that to me, I would castrate him, set his nuts on fire and make him watch." Deema replied, nonchalantly. Molly placed a hand on her chest and had a horrified expression on her face. She was going to comment on Deema's statement but she got cut off. "Hey, wait a minute. Did he invite you to this totally wild party yet?" Deema asked.

I instantly lift my head, "What party?" I queried. "I haven't heard of him throwing a party."

Deema shook her head making the blonde curls swish back and forth. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. Oh boy. He never told her about his own party." Deema sorta whispered to Molly.

"Yeah, I just heard." Molly rolled her eyes. "Ugh, men. Don't worry sweetie pie, how about tomorrow us three can go-"

"Hold that thought Molly." I said answering the phone call. "Unless you called to apologize I don't want to hear your excuse."

"I did call to apologize. Wanna go to the cafe together tomorrow at seven. I promise I'll be there on time and if not, it's because I was being held up in class."

Deema checked the calendar on her phone and shoved it in her face. "Meet you at seven? That's what time the party starts-"

I shushed her then said, "Okay. As long as you be on there this time." I giggled. "What about your party?"

"Oh yeah! I'm gonna have to cancel it just to hang out with my girl."he said. In the background I heard a mixture of laughter and disappointed groans. I wasn't sure which sound was a clue that he is telling the truth or is lying to me again.

I had some hope in him so I believed he is going by his word. "Your so sweet! I'll see you tomorrow." I said hanging up the phone. "Yay!" I cheered. Deema was shaking her head and Molly crossed her arms.

"Do you really think he's gonna drop that party all for you? Oona don't be a dummy, he's lying again!" Deema said as she roughly tapped my head.

Molly pushed her hands out of my face and threw her hand on her hip. "It's possible but there's only one way to find out."she said as she laid down on her bed yawning.

Deema crossed her arms once again and leaned on the wall. "Tomorrow we go to the mall. If we see him there that means he's shopping for party supplies."

"Or could be hanging out at the mall like he always do."said Molly, defending him like a good friend should. I don't blame Deema for doubting him, but at least think about the positives first.

"I hope that's the case. Good night girls." I said before drifting off to sleep.

The next day me and two friends went to the mall as planned. The best part about this was that neither of them didn't mention my boyfriend or looked as if they were searching for him. The two mainly cared about trying on new clothes and giving me forced makeovers using the free samples that were given to us. I didn't want them to put any kind of used lipsticks on me because who knows how many people used it before I did.

Later, the sun starts to set and we decided to end our day eating at one of small restaurants since we were having too much fun to think about food until the last minute. I bought burger and fries while the other two got their own meals and together we sat at the table.

Deema dug in her bag, taking out a red colored attire. "See this scarlet red dress? The lady at that dress store is so blind to colors! She thought my dress was coral but it was scarlet! How do you mix up colors like that?" Deema laughs. Me and Molly giggled at Deema's story.

"It was an honest mistake." I said.

"Pfft, yeah, she honestly made a mistake working there, because she don't know her colors. I swear, this mall just hires anybody nowadays. I knew my colors when I was working there."she replied.

"Why aren't you working there now?" Molly asked her.

"Okay, get this. They fired me because I told this lady she shouldn't be wearing a size zero mini skirt if she's three hundred pounds wide." Me and Molly started to laugh loudly. "I'm so serious! She tried to fit in a size zero dress! Who lied, telling her she could do that?!" I nearly choked on my fry so I took it easy on the laughing.

Just then Gil went by our table and waved at us. "Ready to go?" he asked Molly. Wow, Gil is such a gentleman. He actually pick up his girlfriend and make sure she's ready to leave with him. I admire the both of them for keeping their relationship strong and powerful.

"Oh gosh I almost forgot." Molly said as she got off her seat.

"No biggie, it's no rush. Make sure you got your jacket on. It's raining outside." he took her jacket off the chair and helped her slip it on.

Deema squealed and stomped her feet with excitement. "Aww! Relationship Goals! Let me take a Snap of that!"she says as she took out her phone.

Gil froze, waiting for Deema to get the application open. She gave the signal that the video is running then Gil continued to put on Molly's coat. He lift her hair up so it wouldn't be stuck under the jacket and zipped it up.

"Ugh, rain again? Why can't it stay sunny for one day. I'll see you guys later." Molly said waving as she walked off with Gil.

"Bye." Deema and I said in unison.

Deema leaned over to me and whispered, "Don't look now but it looks like your boyfriend is over there." I turned around to see him and a group of friend carrying shopping bags full of snacks.

"I'm going to say hi." I whispered back. I put on a smile as I approached him. "Hi-"

"Sorry I don't talk to strangers."he said, brushing past me. My heart felt like it got shot and started to sink. Take your own advice Oona, think positive.

I giggled as if he was joking then gave him a hug. "Your so funny." I said. He dropped his bags on the floor and tried to get out of my grip but I didn't let him go.

One of his friends yanked me away from him and tossed me aside making me stumble backwards into the nearby fountain. He left with his friends, laughing as they escaped leaving me there to help myself out. I was surprised that the water was kinda deep and I would've drowned if that guy from yesterday hadn't plucked me out of there. The mall cop stared at me with an angry expression on his face.

"Ma'am, the fountain is not for swimming."he growled.

I hugged myself and shivered, "I wasn't swimming in there! I fell!"

"That's not what those group of kids told me." he pointed his thumb at my boyfriend and friends who were watching this all go down. "I'm gonna have to show you to the exit."

"W-why?"

"Don't worry about it just follow me."

If I leave! Deema would be highly upset if I just left without telling her. "I can't leave now. My friend-"

"You want to do this the hard way then? Let's go." He grabbed my arm tightly then dragged me toward the exit, throwing me out the mall and into the rain.

"Wait!" I shouted as I got off the ground and ran to the door. I managed to keep the automatic door open with my foot. "Can I at least get my friend? She's gonna be MAD if I just-"

The man slammed his fist into the "Emergency Lock Door" button and the door closed, crushing my foot that was in the way. I cried out in pain and tried to pry the door open with my hands but it was no good.

"Are you insane? Open the door!" the man told the cop. The mall cop let the button go and left us alone to continue to do his job. The door freed my foot and I immediately fell to my knees crying as I massaged my aching foot. My hero kneeled by my side, eating a Twinkie. "Are you okay?"he asked.

I rubbed my eyes, sniffling and coughing. I used my good leg to prop me up and limped away from him. He caught up and walked along with me. "I can drive you to the campus if you want. I don't think it's a good idea to walk in this weather."

Ugh, why is he following me. "I'm not going to the campus." I replied as I quickened my limping.

Eventually he stood on my way and I stopped. "Where are you going? I'll drive you there."

I looked into his concerned eyes then the ate the half eaten snack in a clear plastic. "I'm sorry, but I'm not going in your car. I can walk to the cafe by myself."

"You could barely walk." I rolled my eyes and groaned as I continued to trudge away. Then he said something that made me not go any further. "You're seriously going to the cafe after what he did to you?"

I stared at the ground, letting the rain drip off my hair and face. "It was an accident his friends made. He's going to apologize when-" I toppled over and he caught me. "Okay... you can take me to the campus." I said. He took me to his car and drove me to the University. Music can be heard from the outside and when you look upon the building, you could see colorful lights flickering out the window.

"He had the party after all." he said.

I threw the car door shut, clenched my fists and stomped in the building ignoring the pain in my foot. I was too angry to pay attention to that. I went to his room door and knocked on it as loud as I could, but no one heard it. The guy hands me the keys to the door. I looked from the keys to him, wondering how he got these. "We're roommates."he answered my thoughts.

With the key to his room, I waltzed in there to look for him. Before I looked anymore I got message from him saying that he's at the cafe waiting for me. I had no time to change out of these wet clothes or fix my dampened hair. I wobbled all the way back outside in the rain and took a thirty minute walk to the cafe. He was no where to be found. I sat at a table near the window and waited.

Hours later, about one o'clock in the morning, I sat still in this one spot half asleep until the guy who was always there for me said, "Mind if I sit here?"

"Sure." I sighed tiredly then drank some more of my espresso. I covered my mouth to conceal a cough. I can tell from the look in his eyes I don't look too good.

He then fiddled with another Twinkie on the table then took off his hoodie, revealing his red orange hair. "I've been meaning to ask you this for a while now, but what is your name?" he asked me.

"Oona. I know you. You're Nonny right?"

"Yes. My name is Nonny." I smiled at him but he didn't return one. Usually when I smile at someone they reflect it. He only has a blank facial expression. "How long have you been waiting here?"

"Seven hours..." I yawned. "Why are you here? Are you stalking me?" I let the question slip out my mouth. I didn't mean to sound mean, but this guy was practically everywhere I was. I'm just trying to watch out for myself.

"Not at all. I'm here because my roommate is having a party. Only invited people are allowed inside. I can't stand to see him treat you the way he does and seeing you try so hard to maintain your relationship is too heartbreaking to witness."

I wiped away the tears filling in my eyes. "Do you know what am I doing wrong? Its my fault isn't it?"

"Well-" he stops after hearing Gil and Molly laughing loudly. They're two tables away from ours. I wondered when did they get here. I didn't noticed them there a few seconds ago. I got off my chair and limped to toward the table.

Gil sipped his Frappuccino and put it down on the table. "If we arrive there at night, you'll see all the lights displayed on everything your eyes look at. Your gonna love Las Vegas!" he said handing her a plane ticket.

Molly admired the slip of paper and grinned. "Ooh a trip to the Sin City. I'm already excited."she cooed with a giggle.

"Me too." he replied as he kissed her. When they broke the kiss Gil glanced at me then back at Molly. "Hey isn't that Oona? Whoa... what happened to... everything?"he whispered to her.

Molly turned around to face me. "Oona? This is the second time I've seen you soaking wet! What happened?" she asked me. I limped over to sit at a table close to theirs because the table they are at is specifically made for two people.

"Yeah and what's wrong with your leg?" Gil questioned.

"Nevermind that. Have you seen my boyfriend?"

"Oh him? He came here to buy a coffee for himself hours ago. By now he should be at that awesome party Molly won't let me go to. Can we please go?" he said smirking at her.

"I said "no"! Don't ask to go again Gilly. The person running it is a jerk to my friend and to those who are not invited. I was invited but I still don't want to go." Molly crossed her arms.

"I know, but the party itself isn't a jerk to your friend. I heard there was a chocolate fountain. Oona, your invited aren't you?"

"I didn't know he was having the party!" I seethed. I angrily stomped down my bad foot and let out a both angry and pained scream. I then left the cafe, going back out the rain which is now coming down hard.

"Nonny, make sure she gets there safely." Gil urged him.

"Yeah, and if things don't end well tonight, please comfort her."

He nods then leaves the cafe to catch up to me, again. "Oona, do you need a lift?"he asked me.

"Yes, thank you." I responded.

He drops me off. And I immediately went in his room the same way I did before and spotted him dancing with a couple of friends. "Hey! Can I talk to you for a second?" I said to him, but he pretended he couldn't hear me over the loud music.

After I kept trying to get his attention, he eventually gave in. "Sorry whoever you are. I'm in the middle of dancing! Screw off!"

" 'Whoever you are'?!" I parroted. That's it. I marched to the blasting speakers and unplugged everything. "Why are you being such a jerk?" I questioned. The people at the party gasped. My boyfriend nervously eyed everybody then looked at me.

"Who are you again?" he asked with a chuckle.

"I am your girlfriend, Oona! Don't act like you don't know me!" I said raising my voice at him.

"Oh yeah. What do you want?"

I went closer to him, staring straight into his uncaring eyes and says, "I want you to start treating me better! You still had the party after you claimed you canceled it?"

"Yup."

I dragged my hand through my hair and flicked some rain off my fingers in his face. "You... you left me in the rain twice, had me waiting for you everytime you never showed up. Your friends pushed me in a fountain, I got kicked out of the mall and my foot is broken. I even went to the cafe waiting for you for SEVEN HOURS while you were at a party you never told me about and all you can say is 'yup'?"

"Yeah. It was fun to see how long does it take for you to get the hint. And you still don't get that I don't really like you the way you liked me."

At that moment, my heart officially sunk to the bottom of the ocean of deceit. It was all a lie. The "I really do love yous" the hugs, the cheap coffees, all of that was just one big LIE! "What are you talking about?! If you didn't like me then why didn't you say so in the first place?" I said trying to keep calm.

"Because I like play with the minds of girls who are desperate for me."

I gasped, "You... you are a spiteful, no good JERK!"

"I've been called worst. Hey security! Can you get this chick out of here?"he called out.

The security guard grabbed my arm and pulled me toward the door. "Let go of me! I can escort myself out of this dump!" I scold as I tried to get him off me. The man purposely stomped on my injured foot so I wouldn't fight back. He opened the door and continued to drag me out of the building then threw me into a large puddle.

"Sorry kid. All uninvited guests must return to the building six in the morning after the party has ended. Have a good night."he said slamming the door behind him.

I lied there in the puddle thinking 'what just happened' and tried to come up with an answer to that question. I got to my feet and limped my way to the side of the building. I was way too tired to walk all the way back to the cafe so found a small alley to squeeze into. I covered my eyes and thought about everything that had happened to me. The pain was harmful enough to make me sob until I fell asleep.

"Oona what are you doing in there?" a familiar voice said. I reopened my eyes. It's still nighttime. It was Nonny. He parked his car and got out.

"They temporarily closed the college." I said to him then coughed a little. Nonny picked me up from the cold, hard ground to his warm and tender arms. He opened the passenger door and helped me get on the seat.

"Were you just going to stay here for the night?"

Is shook my head and sighed, "I wasn't planning to. I just had no where else to go that's walking distance."

He held onto the wheel and turned on his engine. "Where do you want to go? I'll drive you there."

"I don't know. Right now I just feel like going to sleep." I yawned tiredly.

"Do you want to go to the cafe with me tomorrow?" I nodded then laid on his shoulder, closing my eyes.

The Next Day After That...

"My back is hurting." I heard a voice complained.

"Mines too. Can you believe how that guy made the whole entire college into some kind of block party? Ridiculous! I never slept in a car in my life!" the other voice said. I recognized those two voices. I opened my eyes, seeing Molly and Gil standing in front of the building.

"Sure it was uncomfortable, but hey, it beats spending the night without me."

Molly giggled, "Oh yes. Big time, baby!"she said in a singsong tone as she held onto his arm and kissed his cheek.

I rolled down the window and called out Molly's name. She ran to Nonny's car with a smile. "What's up? Ooh, what is up you two?" she said, winking at me.

"Me and Nonny is going to the cafe soon. Want to tag along?"

"Yes. But not until you get your butt to your room and freshen up! Come on." Molly said. She opens the car door and helped me out. "Sweetums, why don't you and Nonny go to the cafe and we'll meet you there." she told Gil.

"Alright. See you there, gorgeous."

Molly blushed and giggles. "Let's hurry this process up shall we?"she said rushing into the college entrance.

We went to our room and she sat me down on my bed. Deema looked at me then went back to texting. "Look who finally decided to showed up."she said, humorlessly.

"Your not mad at me for getting kicked out of the mall are you?"

"Of course not. What do you think I am? A drama queen?" Me and Molly raised an eyebrow at her. "I saw the way that dipstick threw you out of there and almost broke your foot. Thank goodness Nonny went to the rescue otherwise there would've been a huge problem."

"Totally! Nonny is such a sweet guy. Oona, ever crossed your mind that he might have a crush on you?" Molly said elbowing me teasingly.

"I haven't thought about that. I guess he is pretty nice. And here I thought he was a stalker." Iaughed.

"Aww, your so cute. Jump in the shower real quick so I can get you gussied up." Molly said helping me to the bathroom. After my shower I wrapped myself with my towel and left the bathroom.

"I got you some flat shoes so you can walk more efficiently instead of staggering all over the place. And I got you a matching sundress!" Molly squealed. I dried my hair with the extra towel as I stared at the bright floral designed clothing.

"That dress is adorable!" I said, taking the dress from her to focus on the details. I went to the bathroom to try it on and walked out spinning.

"You look so beautiful! Right Deema?" Molly squealed again.

Deema smacked her gum and rolled her eyes. "Molly you are such a girlie girl. That dress is way too... feminine. She needs some makeup to add a fierce look to her so unexpecting eyes will look at her like, 'oh no she didn't!' And Sweetie Pie here, will look back like, 'oh yes I did. What you goin' do about it? Nothing 'cause I'm flawless' " Deema said as she pat the applicator brush in a red colored powder.

Molly laughed, "Don't put dark colors on her. Use something light like pink. Today's gonna be really hot out."she said.

"Oh sure that makes so much sense- NOT!"

"Hmph, instead of using red eyeshadow, put a color that actually matches... like yellow. If you want something red on her, apply red lipstick."she replied as she started to sprint my body with perfume. Deema sniffed the sweet smell and crinkled her nose.

"Mm. You smell so flowery now." Molly said putting her perfume bottle down on the dresser.

"Ugh, too flowery if you ask me." Deema grumbled as she slapped a hand across her own face to hide the smell from her nose.

"One last thing Oona. You need jewelry!" Molly said pulling out her huge jewelry box. After they finished getting me ready the did the same and off we went in Molly's car. We dropped Deema off at the car dealership then started our drive to our destination.

Meanwhile as Gil and Nonny sat patiently for us to come through the doors. "You know what to do right?" he asked his friend with glasses.

"Yeah."

"It's extremely important to be yourself. But... I don't think you'll have a problem with that so your good. Great job maintaining that man." Gil gave him a thumb up.

Nonny combed his hair and adjusted his glasses. "Gil, how do you keep your relationship fun? What do you and Molly do when your alone and bored?"

"Uh..." he cleared his throat. "We, um, we would hop on the bed or anywhere if our rooms are occupied. Last night I discovered that it's possible to do it in the car too for so many hours."he said.

"Weird. Is that even physically possible?"

He rest his head on his hand and smiled, probably daydreaming about it. "Yes. We made it possible."he said.

"But the altitude in the car-"

Gil sat up and fixed his shirt. "Shush! Here they come."

Me and Molly walked in the building, many people stared at us as if we were movie stars. Molly went to hug Gil and gave him a quick peck on the lips. I felt a little nervous approaching the table where the two and Nonny waited for me to join them. I breathed in then let it go. I walked over to the table and grinned at Nonny.

The waitress visited our table, asking for what she may serve us. We ordered the usual meals for breakfast with a beverage and then converse as we consumed it all.

The sunlight outside brightens, catching my attention. It's been a while since I've seen the sun at its best. "Isn't the weather beautiful today?" I asked Nonny.

"Yeah. Its a good day to walk at the park. You want to go walk at the park? We could walk, talk... and hop in the dead leaves."

"Nonny..." Gil said in with a warning tone in his voice.

"I'd like that." I replied, smiling even wider. Gil looked at Nonny shrugged.

Molly leaned over to Gil and whispered to him, giggling as she did. Gil nods and stands from the table. "Oona, do you mind if Gil and I be excused for alone time? Oh and we have to prepare to leave for Las Vegas." she asked me.

"Go on, it will be okay. I was planning on going to the park with Nonny. I really hope you enjoy your trip. Tell me all about it when you return."

"A walk at the park together, how romantic." Molly swooned. "I do wish we could join you both."

"We can, later." Gil remarked as he placed the money to pay for all of us on the table. "While we're gone, you and Nonny can have time to get acquainted and we will see you two later. Let's go gorgeous." Gil said, holding Molly's hand as they both left the cafe. We hung around until the waiter picked up the money then we left the place as well.

Outside was breezy! My dress is flying everywhere and I almost lost my hat to the wind. When the wind stop blowing the sun manages to keep me warm so I wouldn't be too cold. After a thirty minute walk, we reached the park and continued to walk down a long path where the green, red, yellow and even orange leaves on the trees were aligned on each side.

I would occasionally look at Nonny as we traveled to wherever this path would lead us to and when he turns my direction, I look away, blushing. I haven't felt this way in a while. "Sometimes I think this place is magical. Especially during the Autumn season."he informed me.

'Magical?' I thought. "Why you say that?" I ask.

"Every year I would come here and draw portraits of the trees, the leaves, and this path. There's always two people who walks here and I think when they hold hands, a strong breeze come by and shakes the leaves off the branches. It even happened to Molly and Gil once." I giggled, imagining them walking then suddenly leaves are everywhere.

"Cool! I wanna try that!" I shouted excitedly. I held out my hand then held my breath. "I mean... if you want to." I said timidly. He gladly took my hand and we went back to walking. I looked around seeing the tree swaying side to side, not a single leaf floating off. "Huh. I guess it doesn't work all the time."

"I suppose your right." he agreed, disappointment ringing in his voice. Speaking of ringing, his phone started to play some kind of drum ringtone. He sighed and grabbed it from his pocket. "Can you excuse me for a second?"

"Sure thing." I replied and watched him walk off to the side of the curb.

"Hello?"

"Hey, how are you, guys?"

"We're doing fine. Have you made it to Las Vegas yet?"

"No not yet. Are you still at the park?"

"Yeah. I'm going to take her home soon, it's getting dark."

"No! Do not take her to the dorms just yet. Take her out for dinner."

"Gil I don't have enough money for that."

"Yes you do. You have like five hundred big ones. Check in your wallet."

Nonny rolled his eyes at Gil's exaggerated amount of money he has. Last time he checked he had about zero dollars and zero cents. If he had at least one dollar, he would spend it all on her. He took out his wallet and pulled out five one hundred dollar bills. He gasped. "What the- where the- how the- "

"Abracadabra buddy." Gil said and with a click of his tongue he ended the call. Nonny stared at the money in his hand once more and returned it to his pocket.

"Nonny is everything okay?" I ask him.

He turned around while returning his phone back in his pocket. "Yes. Oona if you don't have any plans later-"

My phone rings and I quickly answered it when I saw who was calling. "What." I answered curtly.

"Oona! Where have you been all day? I thought you were dead." my ex-boyfriend said. The way he says that I could tell that he don't really care.

I laughed sarcastically, "I really am dead to you, am I?"

"That's not what I mean. I was very worried about you. You haven't responded to my calls and I couldn't reach your friends because one was in Las Vegas and the other- I didn't know where she was."

"Well you did a fantastic job looking for me. Nice work! Can you do me a favor?"

"Is everything okay? You want to discuss this over coffee at the cafe? I'm free tonight."

"Enough with the tricks! I already got the hint that you don't feel the same way I felt about you!"

"What do you mean by "felt"? Look, I-I'm sorry I humiliated you-"

"Oh you didn't humiliate me at all because guess what? I'm finally awake with my eyes open wide. I woke up from this horrible nightmare I like to call "being your girlfriend" and is now in touch with reality. There never was no "we" and there never will be."

"Oona..." he says before going silent. I heard the loud sound of car tires screeching over the other line and a thud. He's probably playing video games with his friends or something.

"I thought you would say that. I think I have a better man in my life." I held Nonny's hand and gazed into his glorious green grass eyes and smiled. "He was always there for me when you weren't. I can't believe I was too blind to see that this whole time. Maybe I need glasses myself."

Nonny leaned toward the phone and said to him, "Usually you'd keep me awake for countless hours and now, I get to return the favor. But I hope you sleep well tonight, though. Goodbye."

I laughed a bit as I placed my cell phone in the purse. "Sorry you had to hear all of that. I know it's a drag hearing a girl talk about having boyfriend issues." I apologized to him.

"Not a problem Oona. Hey, maybe we can go out to a restaurant if your not busy. The fancy one down the corner."

"You... want to take me... to a restaurant?!" I gasped in shock. I couldn't believe my ears, I was actually going on date! A real date at that! I paused for a second after a moment of realization. He is it. He is The One! I hopped into his arms, squealing. "Yes! Yes it's a date!"

A big smile grew on his face and he became excited like I am. I had never saw him so happy in all my years of knowing Nonny! He was always this quiet kid I didn't know much about, but I knew he existed. Now, he's happy and I'm the cause of his happiness. Does this mean... we were meant to be?

I then gave him a kiss on his cheek which made his face change into a light shade of pink. A huge wind came out of nowhere and blew some leaves off of the trees surrounding us. As they drizzled down, I glanced at Nonny and smiled when he smiled back. It felt like a magical moment.

"We should head on down to the restaurant. I heard they were serving fried Twinkies for dessert." Nonny told me. I shrugged a little and grab hold of his hand. Together, we walked down the long path toward the streets.

"And yeah, that's pretty much what you missed that week Goby." Oona said ending her flashback.

"That's nuts. Whatever happened to your ex-boyfriend? It sounded like something happened to him while he was on the phone with you." Deema cleared her throat and continues to file her nail.

"Oh him? Remember when we dropped Deema at the car dealership? She bought a red Convertible. Then accidentally hit him with it that night."

Goby's eyes widened at Deema and she grinned back. "Don't look at me that way, I swear it wasn't my fault. He just ran into my car-" Oona and Nonny crossed their arms with an eyebrow raised.

"Okay, okay. He was wearing black and I couldn't see him. Plus he was on his phone. That's exactly what I told the police." Molly and Gil crossed their arms as well. Deema groaned, giving up on lying. "Fine. I hit him on purpose, gosh. Be thankful he's alive! Congrats on your newfound relationship you guys!"she said taking out her phone to record us.

"Your ready?" Oona mouthed to Deema. She nods her head and motioned her and Nonny to kiss. Oona kissed him on his cheek, making Deema suck her teeth. She hands her phone to Goby and pressed their heads together to force them to kiss then took the picture of that instead.

HAPPY NOONIE MONTH! I'm so glad I got this done on the last day! WOO! :)


End file.
